leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS451
/ |title_ja=VS ネイティオ |title_ro=VS Natio |image=PS451.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=42 |number=451 |location= Ecruteak Gym |prev_round=With a Little Help From Hitmonchan |next_round=All About Arceus I }} / or / (Japanese: VS ネイティオ VS or 遺跡へのルート！ Route to the Ruins!) is the 451st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot kicks a Level Ball at , but it bounces over to Archer's feet while Arceus looks wholly unimpressed. Archer contemplates Crystal's method of using the Level Ball to gauge Arceus's strength and determine a more appropriate way to catch it. He also ponders on how she's trying to catch a creature that Team Rocket has been tracking down for a long time. Ariana asks if he's just going to watch Crystal try to catch Arceus. Archer responds by telling her to hush and watch. As Crystal is about to decide which ball to use next, she notices a sad look in Arceus's eyes and asks it why it has such a sad look. She claims that a 's feelings are more important than their level, then asks Arceus why it's here and what it wants. She kicks a Heavy Ball at Arceus, claiming it's the only way to find out the answers to her questions. Team Rocket watches on in shock as Arceus breaks free. Ariana yells out that Arceus won't be caught so easily as Arceus starts to leave. Crystal chases after it with her . Ariana tells Team Rocket they should follow, but Archer, Proton, and Petrel don't budge as Archer claims letting Arceus escape is part of the plan. Proton explains that the ultimate goal is to find the Sinjoh Ruins, because even after researching the location, Team Rocket hasn't been able to find it. The best they know is that walking alongside Arceus can open the route leading to the Sinjoh Ruins. Archer further explains that it doesn't matter if Crystal catches Arceus or not, as long as Arceus eventually leads Team Rocket to the Sinjoh Ruins. Petrel compares their tactics to Silver's search for all 16 of Arceus's Plates; once Silver collects them all, Team Rocket will simply steal them. Ariana gives her approval. Meanwhile, Crystal continues chasing Arceus, fretting over how she thought it was opening up to her. She wonders if that was true or not and vows not to give up. Suddenly, Arceus starts to descend. The panel switches to Ecruteak Gym, where greets Silver. Morty stands by, apologizing to Silver for thinking Gold was him. Gold wraps his arm around Silver's shoulder and says he doesn't know why Silver's here, but can explain how knows the boy. Gold doesn't get to explain, as Silver points out that he can feel a rumbling beneath them. Morty calls Chuck from the Gym phone. Outside, Chuck, Falkner, and Bugsy all stare in shock as Arceus appears before them. A blast of light sends Morty, Silver, and Gold flying, and as Silver and Gold question what the blast of light was, Togebo looks on with a frightened expression. Once Gold can see Arceus with his own eyes, he dubs Arceus a complete mystery to him, but knows nonetheless that the creature standing before him is Arceus. Still, Gold says, a legendary can't attack out of nowhere like that. He sends out Exbo to fight and orders him to use , but Arceus easily reflects it. Next, Gold sends out Aibo and orders him to use his new move, . Aibo, too, is easily defeated by Arceus. Gold goes to ask Silver what they should do, but Silver is nowhere to be found. Gold and Aibo are then forced to dodge a blast from Arceus, and Gold finds himself almost careening into the water until Exbo grabs him by the hood and pulls him back. As Exbo runs from Arceus with Gold on his back, Gold reflects on telling Lance that he wanted to see Arceus in person, but now regrets it. He also reflects on how Lance was supposed to give him information on Arceus, but it's too late now that Arceus is in front of him. Gold asks Exbo to stop running after he spots Bugsy lying on the ground, holding a bug catching net. After trying to wake Bugsy up to tell him to escape, Gold resorts to asking Exbo if he can give Bugsy a ride. Arceus approaches and looks as if it's about to attack the trio, but flies away. Just like Crystal, Gold asks Arceus why it has a sad look on its face and claims that he can help if Arceus wants him to. Major events * fails to capture . * Arceus escapes, forcing Crystal to pursue it. * Arceus arrives at the Ecruteak Gym and it blows it away. * begins to Arceus. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Falkner * Bugsy * Morty * Chuck * Lance (flashback) * Ariana * Petrel * Proton * Archer Pokémon * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * (Natee/ ; 's) * (Falkner's) * (Bugsy's) * (Morty's) * (Chuck's) * ( ) Trivia * The English title is based on the phrase It takes two to Tango. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Natio - Đường tới di tích! }} de:Kapitel 451 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS451 zh:PS451